A typical way for mounting top-feed fuel injectors in a multi-point configuration on an internal combustion engine comprises the placement of each injector between a corresponding socket, or cup, of a fuel rail and a location in proximity to the intake of a corresponding cylinder. The top-feed end of each injector telescopically engages a socket, and the injector tip end fits into a hole in either the intake manifold or a runner leading to the manifold. In order to prevent leakage of liquid fuel at the two thusly formed joints for each injector, suitable seals are provided.
In one type of joint for the injector tip end, an axial seal is used; in another type, a radial seal is used. In each case the injector tip end is uniquely designed for the particular type of seal. An example of a radial seal type joint is an elastomeric O-ring that is seated in a suitable circular groove in the tip end, and whose outside diameter seals against the hole in the runner or manifold. Being designed for this one type of seal, the injector tip end is not intended for the other type of seal, and therefore one injector is not interchangeable with the other. In certain situations it may be advantageous for different injectors to be interchangeable.
The present invention relates to a fuel injector and seal configuration wherein an injector tip end that is
use with an constructed with a circular groove for usual O-ring seal to provide radial sealing is adapted to provide axial sealing by means of a special elastomeric adapter grommet seal in place of the O-ring seal. Accordingly, the only significant tooling that is required to adapt the injector is the tooling used for fabricating the special adapter grommet. In other words, it becomes unnecessary to make tooling revisions to the tip end of the injector onto which the adapter grommet is disposed. The invention therefore represents a convenient and economical way to allow an injector tip end that has designed for radial sealing to be converted for axial sealing.
The foregoing features and benefits, along with others, will be seen by the reader in the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time for carrying out the invention. A drawing accompanies the written description and consists of the following Figures.